


New Life

by NewVega



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, cas and dean super in love, john is alive again, no gadreel, season nine rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewVega/pseuds/NewVega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester is mysteriously thrown back into life. In his time away his sons have grown up, nested in this weird "bunker" and become close to a man John only sees through the photographs displayed. His eldest son does nothing but look for his missing friend - his despair worring the old hunter. </p>
<p>Meanwhile Castiel makes his way back to his home and family at the bunker. Newly graceless and making plans for the future, Cas has no idea that he's about to meet an in-law...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weary

### Chapter One: Weary

 

John Winchester frowned at the photos on his sons' refrigerator. It had been two days since he had been thrown back into life -

 

_A rough landing outside what seemed to be an abandoned building. It wasn't long before the door opened and his sons stepped out._

“ _I'm gonna try the hospitals again. Can you stay here and keep an eye on your phone in case he calls?”_

“ _Sure Dean just...It's gonna be okay you know that right? Cas always makes it back to you. We'll find him.” John watched from the trees as Sam pulled his brother into a hug. The younger Winchester stayed outside watching the Impala drive away, his expression full of concern._

“ _Sammy?” A wide-eyed Sam spun to face John as he emerged from the foliage._

“ _What the – who are you?!” Sam was lightning fast at drawing his gun from its hiding place. John quickly put his palms up in the air and took a step back._

“ _Sam it's me – your Dad. Here lemme do the tests...You got a knife and some holy water?”_

“ _Stay right where you are.” Sam swallowed nervously but his eyes never left his father as he backed away through the door and shut it behind him. John stood for moment contemplating if he should go knock or try the handle. As he took a cautious step forward the heavy door squeaked open once more and his son shuffled towards him with a multitude of items in his hand. His gun was still steadily pointed at the late John Winchester. Sam made his father test with salt, holy water, a silver knife and - although John couldn't fathom why – some kind of thick cleaning solution. At the pass of these tests Sam only relaxed a little but drew John into a hesitant embrace._

“ _Why don't you come on in Dad.”_

_They descended the stairs into the bunker in silence, a worried frown working its way onto Sams face._

“ _So er... where's your brother headed? I heard something about a hospital?”_

“ _Yeah Dean's...” Sam paused unsure of how much to tell his apparently resurrected father “A friend of ours is missing. Cas. Lives here in the bunker but we haven't heard from him since, well some pretty big stuff went down and we just need to know he's ok.”_

“ _Never known your brother to go all search-party on someone who ain't family.”_

“ _Well Cas is family Dad. Him and Dean they – they care bout each other.” It didn't feel right to out Dean without him even being here. Sam pulled out his phone, uncomfortable under the gaze of his long-dead father, and dialled Dean's cell._

“ _Yeah?”_

“ _Dean we've got kind of a...situation.”_

“ _What kind? Is it Cas??”_

“ _No I'm sorry. You just need to come home and see for yourself.”_

“ _Not exactly putting my mind at ease here.”_

“ _Sorry just -” Dean had hung up already. He was tired. Since Cas had disappeared to help Metatron Dean had barely slept. He spent his waking hours calling police stations and hospitals giving the angels description and spreading the word across everyone they knew to call if anyone saw a dark-haired, blue-eyed angel of the lord. Occasionally sleep would take him without asking an he would be plunged into nightmares of his beloved angel – his life, his love, his everything – being tortured or dead in his arms._

_When Dean arrived back at the bunker the last thing he was expecting was his dead-father sitting at the table with Sam. The two eyed each other and seemed reluctant to say too much. Dean stopped in his tracks at the sight before him but his frustration and growing fatigue won._

“ _Sammy is it definitely him?”_

“ _I did all the tests, even Leviathan and it really seems to be Dad.”_

“ _Well then sorry but right about now I don't care. Sammy will set you up with a room, Dad. I've got a little too much on my plate.” Dean stomped out of the room and wasn't seen until the morning._

 

Getting a beer from the fridge, the photographs had caught John's eye. He saw pictures of his grown sons pranking each other and smiling over beers and food. He was happy at how close his boys had stayed. His concern lay with the other pictures – one or two of Dean and Sam with a third man (he assumed this must be the mysterious “Cas”) but the dark haired man mainly featured in photos solely with the elder brother. Dean who was captured looking so comfortable with the closeness of this new addition to their family. John picked up a photo off the refrigerator door and his frown deepened. The dark-haired man had an arm thrown over Dean's shoulders and the pair were staring blissfully into each other eyes as though the whole world had stopped in that moment between them. John had never seen his son look at another person that way.

 

 

Cas smiled quietly to himself as the road sign came into view. His feet hurt, he was hungry and tired but he was now only 10 miles from Lebanon, Kansas. 10 miles from Dean. Despite the complications of learning how his body now worked, Cas was happy to be human. Life as an angel was long – his time spent with the Winchesters seemingly short in his long existence. But as a human? Time moved much slower for him now and he realised he would be able to grow old with the man he loved. To stay by his side always. The ex-angels smile split into an elated grin as he thought about the many years he and his hunter had before them. His feet may have been aching but his pace quickened regardless. Cas was going home.

 


	2. Happiness Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas' ever-growing excitement fuelled day-dreams of making Dean a pie, celebrating birthdays with the brothers and maybe even partaking in the human ceremony of marriage. The last of these thoughts had Cas fidgeting in his seat impatiently. He had to see Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I can't believe you all like it so much :) I'm still writing but this fic will absolutely be finished! I've written chapter two sooner than I thought thanks to your lovely comments!

Cas stretched his aching arms and legs forward before sinking back into the passenger seat. He mused how this seat was not really all that comfortable. His and Dean's bed was comfortable, the pews in heaven where long ago he would sit with his brothers and sisters and sing their fathers praise – definitely comfortable. But at that moment after walking miles in what he now realised to be completely unsuitable shoes and with a growing pang of hunger – this seat gave the most relief he had ever felt. He sighed and turned to the driver.

“Thank you very much for assisting me today, ma'am. I'm afraid I do not have any money I could give you as repayment, however once I have returned home I am sure I could possibly mail you some kind of quittance?” The older woman looked back at Cas with kind eyes, her grey hair shifting around her face.

“Oh don't be silly now! I don't have much use for money, son. What I could use is some help with my garden! My flowerbeds need weeding and my back won't let me! How about you take my number and once you get yourself all settled back in at home, you give me a call and we'll work something out.”

“That would be...nice. You are a very kind soul.” They shared a smile and returned to a comfortable silence. Cas' ever-growing excitement fuelled day-dreams of making Dean a pie, celebrating birthdays with the brothers and maybe even partaking in the human ceremony of marriage. The last of these thoughts had Cas fidgeting in his seat impatiently. He had to see Dean. It was only a short drive to the bottom of the bunkers road. Cas thought it best if she didn't see exactly where he was going. Although he enjoyed her company and she had done him a great kindness, he knew to have caution regarding anyone outside of the Winchesters small circle. Cas thanked her again as she handed him a slip of paper with a phone number and “Mabe” written across it in beautifully loopy script. He shut the passenger door with a smile and turned to make the walk up the pathway to his home.

 

 

“I just worry okay, Sam? I taught you boys that there's safety in it just being the two of you. You and your brother can trust each other – you're _family._ ”

“ _Family don't end with blood._ ” Sam's eyes glazed over as he quoted he man he considered to be his actual father. He cleared his throat and pushed away the painful memories.

“Look Dad, Cas has done more for us than anyone we've ever known. Hell – Dean would be dead if it weren’t for him! All I'm saying is trust him, don't trust him, whatever but just could you maybe leave the interrogations out of your conversations with Dean? This is _hard_ for him, Dad. And you know what? My ass of a brother is actually trying nowadays to share a little more – open up to us. Don't push that back inside of him I'm begging you.” John grunted his distaste for the situation but dropped it anyway. He didn't want to argue with his sons. He'd been gone so long that he just wanted to be able to be a part of their lives now.

“I'm just gonna...” He pointed down the hall towards Deans room and Sam nodded his approval. John was hesitant to knock on his oldest sons door. Since John had appeared back (and _really_ shouldn't they be looking into that?!) Dean had kept their conversations brief and spent his entire time phoning around trying to find his friend.

“You can come in – I can hear you out there.” John pushed through the door getting his first look at his sons bedroom. It was tidy – as was Deans way – but looked altogether homely and lived in. A collection of weapons adorned one wall, while a small bookcase filled with ancient looking manuscripts stood against the other. Dean sat on the edge of the double bed looking down at the photo in his hand. His eyes flickered up briefly and he replaced the photo back to one of the bedside tables before shifting back to his original position, eyes down at his hands. John took the opportunity to nonchalantly study the object from his awkward position in the doorway. It was another snapshot of the elder brother with the dark-haired man. This time both were facing the camera. This “Cas” was at the front, seated – seemingly taking the photo of the pair – his eyes so shockingly blue and his smile wide revealing his teeth and gums. Dean was behind him. It looked as though Dean had grabbed the man to take him by surprise, both arms held strongly around his friends shoulders and his cheek buried in the dark, unruly hair. Dean looked...happy. _So_ happy that it made his fathers heart ache. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Dean clearing his throat, his eyes finally lifting to meet Johns.

“So err... what did you -” He was cut off by the shout of his not-so-little brother bellowing Deans name like his life depended on it. Without a thought, father and son ran towards the entrance where Sam's voice erupted from. They burst into the room to the sight of a grinning Sam crushing a man into a hug which was happily returned. John supposed the man would probably seem a normal height if he were stood next to anyone else, when it occurred to him that he had seen this face before.

“Cas you're human.” Dean breathed out the words before rushing forward to the man who Sam had now released.


	3. Sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I missed you. Part of me kept thinking I'd never see you again. I just wanna take some time to pretend that the world isn't out to get us and just enjoy you being home. You're here, Sam's okay, hell even my Dad is alive – I just don't want to miss a good moment, you know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not 100% happy with this chapter but I think I've worked on it all I can. Thank you all SO much for your lovely comments! I'm writing a few chapters ahead of what I'm uploading so hopefully I can keep up fairly quick upload schedule!

### Chapter Three: Sweetness

Sam knew the look in his brother and the angels eyes. Knew it from years of the idiots dancing around each other. It meant that Sammy might want to leave the building or he's gonna end up seeing and hearing some angel on human loving and needing years of therapy. Not long after Dean and Cas had accidentally shouted those three oh-so-important words in the middle of a fight, Sam realised that he would need to invest in a lifetime supply of brain-bleach and start booking two separate motel rooms on hunts. Now Sam was definitely happy for them. His brother and his friend had finally stopped being assholes and realised that they needed each other. Seeing them so happy made Sam happy and he'd be lying if he said Dean wasn't constantly in a better mood because of it. But as he watched his brother and Cas stride towards each other breathlessly, his thoughts turned to their father and it occurred to Sam that if Dean wasn't caught in the heat of the moment then he might want to tell John about his  _boy_ friend in a less gross way. Sam quickly tried to lead John out of the room but he was too late. Dean put his hands either side of the other mans face and kissed him hard. Cas grabbed at the back of Deans shirt and stepped forwards pushing his partner up against the near wall. 

“What the hell -” Dean and Cas suddenly realised they had an audience and reluctantly pulled apart. Hands clasped together the couple turned to face John and with the brightest smile Dean looked at his father. 

“Dad this is Cas. Cas this is my Dad!” Cas cocked his head to one side making Deans heart jump.

“You're father was dead – I do not understand.” The gravelly voice was unexpected by John. This man looked too slight to have such a commanding tone, his suit and trenchcoat scuffed and dirty. It was Sam who spoke up.

“We don't know what's going on yet. We've been trying to find you and once we knew for sure that Dad was Dad well...it just didn't seem so urgent. Don't suppose you know anything about it?” Cas shifted and gazed down at the floor. 

“As Dean said I am human. Metatron he – I know no more than you.” Dean squeezed his hand.

“It's okay, buddy. We'll fix this I promise.”

“Actually, Dean I am happy to be human. My life can now be spent with you and Sam. My only regret is my idiocy.” He was pulled into a loving embrace easing his tension. 

“Dad I think we should give them a minute.” Sam put his hand on his fathers shoulder and lead the shocked man into the kitchen. He braced himself for the coming outburst and hoped that Dean and Cas wouldn't hear it. 

“Sammy what – they're together?!” John spluttered and stumbled over his words. “Dean's not gay I don't get it! And why do you keep saying he's human? You tellin' me he wasn't before now? My son has been shacking up with a monster?!” Sam took a deep breath and attempted to calm himself. He wondered that had John been alive all this time would Dean and Cas have ever gotten together? Years without his bigoted father and the unconditional love of his angel had clearly erased the fear from Dean's mind, but he doubted that he could have reached that level of comfortable with himself if John had been beside them the whole time.

“Dad I know you have a lot of questions – questions you should _calmly_ ask Dean and Cas – but just don't let whatever hate it is you have ruin your relationship with Dean. He's happy Dad, you can see that. It shouldn't matter where he found that happiness and Cas is good for him. I know you're surprised but just take some time to think about things before you go charging in and bursting their bubble.” With a last pat on Johns shoulder Sam left him alone with his thoughts.

 

 

The water in the deliciously big bathtub was hot and bubbly. Dean was sitting up with Cas lying in between his legs, his back against the hunters chest. Cas' eyes kept sliding shut. He still wasn't used to tiredness and the way it crept up on him but he was determined to stay awake to enjoy this time with Dean. His lover kissed his dark mop of hair and massaged his shoulder.

“I missed you. So much, angel. I thought you were dead.” Deans voice was hushed and smooth, a sound he reserved for intimate times with Cas.

“Once I figured out where I was and that I didn't have my wings I got here as soon as I could. I thought of nothing but you.” This won a quiet smile from Dean and he wrapped his arms around Cas' stomach.

“Well I guess I'm gonna have to teach you what being human is all about, huh?” Dean cheekily nipped Cas' ear lobe but there was no urgency in the men to start anything. So many sleepless nights apart had left them both physically drained and they found joy in the simple act of just being able to hold each other again. 

“You wanna be a hunter still?”

“If you would teach me, yes. I believe I will still possess my skills with a blade but I will need some assistance with firearms.” Dean chuckled and kissed a tan shoulder. 

“No worries but – what do you think to taking a few days off? I mean I know there's gotta be some kind of Metatron induced shit-storm coming and I haven't taken a second to think about how or why the hell my _Dad_ is alive – which by the way I think we freaked him out – but I _missed_ you. Part of me kept thinking I'd never see you again. I just wanna take some time to pretend that the world isn't out to get us and just enjoy you being home. You're here, Sam's okay, hell even my Dad is alive – I just don't want to miss a good moment, you know?”

“Of course Dean. I'd like that too.” Cas turned his head to capture Deans lips. “I love you, you know.” Dean grinned and pressed their foreheads together.

“Yeah, Cas. And I love you too.”

 


	4. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There's no such thing.” The statement earned a quiet laugh from Cas. “That is just what your son said.” He stroked his hand down Deans arm. “He stabbed me in the chest and shot me the first time we met on Earth...I tease him now, of course and ask him if that is how humans court each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda short so I'm gonna start trying to make them longer from here on out. I've made an attempt at some enochian but finding translations was difficult. The translation is in the end notes, thank you again for your lovely comments :)

### Chapter Four: Calm

John was going to try his best not to be an ass. He couldn't work out why Dean was with another guy and it made his blood boil that his eldest son had had some kind of  _monster_ living with him. But he was going to try for the sake of his son. Maybe it was the years they'd had apart but something inside of John told him it might be a good idea to listen to what Dean had to say first. He could hear the TV in the sitting room was on.  _Just go talk to him. Stay calm and don't scare your own son away._ John stopped in the doorway and watched silently. The television was on some kind of documentary about sea life that Cas was watching but the sound was turned down fairly low. The trenchcoat and suit had been replaced by a pair of worn jeans and a t-shirt that he was sure belonged to his son. Dean was lying with his back against his boyfriends chest, legs stretched across the sofa, his breathing slow and steady in his sleep. John watched as Cas stroked Deans hair and kissed his temple – eyes never leaving the screen. 

“John Winchester I know you are there.” The deep monotone surprised John again.

“Are you going to come in? Dean is asleep, he will not hear what you wish to say to me.” The blunt nature of this man unnerved John and it worried him that his son could sleep so soundly in his arms. John cautiously stepped into the room. He took Cas' offer of a seat in the adjacent armchair but stayed poised on the edge of the cushion.

“I am millennia old, do not be surprised that I could hear you.” Finally the blue eyes turned their attention to John. “Your son is in-love with another male – this makes you uncomfortable?”

“I er...yeah. Yeah.” If Cas was going to be direct, then so was he. Once again Cas' eyebrows were drawn together and his head tilted in contemplation.

“What are you?” John blurted out.

“I am human now.” Cas sighed “But I was an angel of the lord. My name is Castiel. Dean gave me the shortened name of 'Cas' and in my newly human form it seems more appropriate.”

“There's no such thing.” The statement earned a quiet laugh from Cas.

“That is just what your son said.” He stroked his hand down Deans arm. “He stabbed me in the chest and shot me the first time we met on Earth. It seemed he did not remember me as the one who raised his soul from perdition. But I think that may be a discussion you and Dean are yet to have.” Cas sighed softly– he was getting used to human gestures already. “I tease him now, of course and ask him if that is how humans court each other.” His gaze shifted back to the man in his arms as Dean muttered in his sleep. Cas' name was clear on his lips.

“Cas....no please...no....” Cas hushed him and wrapped both arms around Dean.

“Etharzi en hoath. Tol I balata.” The harsh language appeared to sooth Dean from whatever plagued his dreams and he settled back into his peaceful sleep. With Cas' attention turned to his lover, John rose to leave.

“I am aware that you do not trust me. With your unexplained reappearance the feeling is mutual. However, Dean and Sam are happy you are here and that is good enough for me. Perhaps you should consider what is important to you.” John left the room without responding. He pushed passed his younger son in the hall without a word. As Sam entered the sitting room he couldn't help but smile warmly at his brother and his friend so happy together.

“Hey Cas. You talk to my Dad?”

“Yes, he came to talk to me but did not seem to know what he actually wanted to say. I do not understand his discomfort. My father – despite the beliefs of many - was indifferent to sexual orientation.” Sam felt bad for his friend. He knew Cas was trying and his wasn't his fault that John was being difficult.

“He'll come around, Cas. He can't ignore how much Dean loves you and I'm sure sooner or later he'll realise what a great guy you are.”

“Thank you, Sam. I am always grateful that you and I have been able to become friends. You are wise beyond your age.”

“Me too, buddy. So how's being human going? Anything you wanna talk about?”

Cas chewed his lip, his nervousness obvious to his friend.

“Actually, since Dean is sleeping could I ask you -”

“What I miss?” Dean blinked like an owl as his sleepy eyes focussed on his brother. “You two better not be conspiring against me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Etharzi en hoath. Tol I balata" - Peace my love. All is well.


	5. A Little Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh cocky now, are we? Show me what you got angel!” A swift sweep of Cas' foot under Deans brought the hunter down onto the mat. Cas straddled him on all fours and gently kissed the tip of his nose. “You are getting slow, Winchester.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for comments! There is going to be a storyline about Johns reappearance and Metatron but it will be kind of background for the most part in favour of domestic sweetness.

### Chapter Five: A Little Stress Relief

The last few days had been stressful. The boys were getting nowhere with solving the John mystery. Sam was quietly considering summoning Crowley to see if this was some kind of demon thing. There didn't seem too have been any word of angels since Metatron took Cas' grace and the former angel was still sensitive about the subject. Tensions between Cas and John had settled slightly, but only since they were both being civil for Dean. Cas had found that training and sparring were a good way to work out his frustrations. He enjoyed being human but the emotions could be complex and often took him by surprise. That morning Cas had been making breakfast-in-bed for Dean when John walked into the kitchen.

“Oh - hi.”

“Hello John. I am making some coffee if you would like a cup?”

“Er.. no I'll make my own.” John silently prepared himself a separate batch of coffee. Cas' new human emotions were difficult to control and he found himself suddenly angry at the situation. The sensation rising like a heat throughout his veins.

“I have not poisoned it, if that was your assumption. What sense would that make when it is also for Dean.” Cas angrily picked up the tray of breakfast and stomped out towards his and Deans room.

 

Around mid-morning Cas had changed into his sweat-pants and gone down to their gym room to work out some of his angst. He was wrapping boxing tape around his hands when he heard the unmistakeable footsteps of Dean entering the room.

“Mind if I join?” Dean had also changed into his sparring gear, he knew Cas would relax after a little hand-to-hand.

“It will be – as I believe you would say – your funeral.” Somehow combat always brought the flirt out in Cas. Dean wasn't going to pretend he didn't like it.

“Oh cocky now, are we? Show me what you got angel!” A swift sweep of Cas' foot under Deans brought the hunter down onto the mat. Cas straddled him on all fours and gently kissed the tip of his nose.

“You are getting slow, Winchester.” He stood and pulled Dean to his feet.

Sam found the pair shortly after, taunting each other while wrestling, both trying to take the other down. Cas was laughing deeply as Dean pinned him to the mat. “Loser makes dinner tonight! What- ahh!” Cas hooked a leg around Deans waist and flipped them. He pinned Deans wrists above his head and sat above his hips. “Then you will need to visit the store – you are making me burgers!”

“Hey guys.”

“Hey Sammy!” Dean was allowed up from the floor and took the opportunity to shove Cas playfully earning him a pretend-glare, Cas' smirk giving him away.

“I think we should do some kind of family thing tonight. Maybe get some beers, some take-out and watch a movie – the four of us? Might be a good chance for Cas to get to know his future in-law!” Cas blushed at Sam's joke. He hadn't yet told Sam that he planned to ask Dean to marry him. He would be seeking the younger brothers approval of the union.

“I think that is a good idea, Sam. Your father is wary of me and in his defence we do not yet know one-another. Perhaps he would relax if we could all spend some time together.”

“Sounds pretty sweet to me! As long as somebody brings pie I ain't complainin'!” Sam rolled his eyes and shared a smile with Cas.

“How'd you put up with my brother, huh? Angelic patience?”

“I often wonder that myself, Sam. If he were not so pretty perhaps it would be more of a challenge – hey!!” Dean ruffled Cas' hair affectionately as the three left to prepare for movie-night.

 

They had chinese-food, popcorn, a crate of beer, two pies and the original Star Wars Trilogy. Dean and Cas made a point of getting of getting to the sofa first. By the time Sam and John came into the room with the beers and food the couple had well-and-truly set up camp. Dean was lounging on one half - bowl of popcorn hoarded under an arm – Cas' head comfortable on his boyfriends lap with his legs stretched out over the other sofa-arm.

“Guess we're stuck with the chairs, huh?”

“Ya snooze ya lose, Sammy!”

“You're such an ass!” Sam laughed and stole a giant handful of popcorn only to throw it back at Dean. The brothers roared into fits of laughter at the sight of Cas blinking out from under the blanket of popcorn. They eventually settled into their seats to watch the movies. John couldn't help but sneak glances at his son on the sofa, so relaxed and happy.

“So Dean how er...how did you and Cas meet?”

“Don't freak out okay? There was some stuff went down. Sammy he – I had to bring him back. It's my job to take care of my little brother. I made a deal, alright. Crossroads demon.” John felt about ready to explode but a stern look from Cas stopped him and allowed Dean to continue. “Anyway – 12 months were up, I go to hell of course. 4 months, or for me 40 years later – took your time by the way, babe - the angel Castiel pulls me out. Took us a little time but this guy has been my best friend for years. Guess it only made sense that my best friend would turn out to be the love of my life, too.” Cas' heart melted and he couldn't help but sit up and pull Dean into a kiss.

“Your soul was the brightest I have ever seen. The moment I laid a hand upon it it I knew then that things would never be the same. I am so grateful that it was I that was sent to retrieve you and I do believe that God foresaw our friendship and our love. I think that this was my fathers plan.” They kissed again and returned to their peaceful embrace. John could not deny that the smile on his sons face warmed him inside. Maybe Sam was right – Cas did seem to be good for Dean and it was nice to see that he had met his equal and settled down.

 


	6. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...and well – we lost Bobby, Dad.” Dean paused his story to fight away the tears. He felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders and a familiar pair of chapped lips kissed softly at his temple.  
> “He is in heaven now, Dean. Bobby is at peace. It's okay.”  
> “Did you – did you at least get all those 'Leviathan' things?”  
> “Yeah. Yeah we did.” Dean huffed a joyless laugh. “Spent a god-dammed year in Purgatory after we took 'em down, didn't we Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments! I'm so happy you're enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it! If anyone wanted to find me on Tumblr I'm @ nocturneofadeadhand.tumblr.com - it's not all SPN but I love making new friends so feel free to drop me a message! Thank you all again!

### Chapter Six: Embrace

Cas shuffled in the passenger seat his fingers fiddling with his phone as he looked at the wallpaper of his lock screen – a photo of Dean smiling shyly into a mug of coffee.

“You okay man? You've been quiet all morning.” Sam was driving Cas into town but the former angel had not yet explained why he insisted they go without Dean.

“Sam I... I need to ask you something important.” He exhaled in an attempt to calm the nervous butterflies in his stomach. “There is something that I wish to ask Dean but I would like your...'blessing' first.” For all of Sams brains he could be clueless at times.

“Okay Cas, well what did you want to ask? I'm sure you and Dean can work it out whatever it is.”

“I want to ask for your brothers hand in marriage.” Sam was silent as he pulled the car over and sat for a moment.

“Sam? Sam are you -” Cas' words were cut off as the moose threw his arms around his friend.

“Oh my god Cas that's awesome! You wanted my blessing for this? I'm so happy for you guys!” Cas grinned and returned the embrace.

“Thank you Sam. I know it is customary to ask a parent for their blessing of a marriage proposal but I thought it would be more important to Dean that you had approved. The reason I wanted to go out today was to get engagement rings for Dean and I.” Sam wiped the tears of joy from his face and pulled out again towards the town. He thought to himself how good their life really was sometimes.

 

“An inscription I think, on the blue one.”

“Very well, Sir. And the matching one is to be emeralds?”

“Yes, thank you.” Cas scribbled down the words to be etched inside of Deans ring and paid the jeweller. He told them that the rings would be ready in about an hour so Sam and Cas took the opportunity to get some lunch together. Cas looked thoughtful as he chewed his burger and fries.

“So you had any thoughts about the whole Dad situation?”

“I'm afraid not, Sam. This could be the doing of one of my brothers although it seems there has not been any angel activity on Earth. I worry what Metatron has done. Or it is possibly demonic – but we would have to summon Crowley to find out. If he would tell us at all.”

“You think it's worth a shot?”

“Quite possibly. We have the resources at the bunker to contain him so I do think the pros would way out the potential cons. I also think that we should consider continuing our search for Abaddon soon.”

“Yeah, you're right man.” Sam paused his eating and a cheeky grin broke out across his face.

“Dude I can't believe you're gonna marry my brother. I never thought Dean would get married.”

“If he says yes.”

“Dude, you're kidding right? He's probably gonna cry, then bang you, then beg you not to tell us he cried!” Cas chuckled, his nervousness subsiding.

“You are probably correct. That was actually your brothers reaction when I told him that I would live at the bunker with the two of you.”

“Oh man I'm whippin' that one out next time he's being a jerk!”

On the way back to the bunker Sam and Cas called Charlie and Kevin – if Cas was going to pop the question then a family party was in order.

 

The boys entered the bunker to the sight of Dean and his father seated in the library. Johns head was in his hands while Dean reluctantly recounted the years he had missed. He left large parts out of the story – including Sam's blood addiction and his allegiance to Ruby as well as his time spent soulless – mainly to protect his little brother. It seemed as though John and Sam were finally able to get along well and Dean didn't want to ruin that for either of them. Not wanting to add fuel to Johns fire he also skimmed over Cas' involvement in the release of the Leviathan. His time spent without the angel was difficult and it was not one he particularly wanted to relive.

“...and well – we lost Bobby, Dad.” Dean paused his story to fight away the tears. He felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders and a familiar pair of chapped lips kissed softly at his temple.

“He is in heaven now, Dean. Bobby is at peace. It's okay.”

“Did you – did you at least get all those 'Leviathan' things?”

“Yeah. Yeah we did.” Dean huffed a joyless laugh. “Spent a god-dammed year in Purgatory after we took 'em down, didn't we Cas.” Cas nodded and stroked the back of Deans neck.

“I think we all gotta make sacrifices, son. It's the price of bein' a hunter and knowing the truth. I'm not saying it's fair and hell I'm not sayin' it don't hurt like a bitch. But I know Bobby loved you two, and I know he'd rather it was him over you any day of the week.” The four men were silent in their mourning for some time but it was John who finally broke the silence.

“So Purgatory? That a real thing?”

“Yeah and _someone_ took off the minute we got there!” Dean smirked, he and Cas had long since gotten over any quarrels they'd had throughout their friendship.

“Oh I do apologise, _sweetheart,_ next time I'll let the monsters chasing me find you too instead of leading them away?” Cas smiled back and gave Deans shoulder a playful push.

“Cas you – you were on your own to keep those things away from Dean?” John had a look of awe as he met the eyes of his sons boyfriend.

“Yes. It was a decision I would make again, without question. I knew that they could sense me and if it meant I could keep Dean safe then having to attempt survival on my own was worth it.” John found that in that moment he couldn't help but respect Cas. A man who put the safety of himself so far below that of Johns son. He had been so wrong: Cas had never been a monster like the ones they hunted – he was a good angel and a good man who had given everything for love. John rose silently and pulled him into a tight embrace. Cas was confused by the show of affection but laid a hand hesitantly on his back until he was released.

“Look, I think I've been unfair. I'm not gonna pretend that seeing you two together didn't freak me out. But I think I misjudged you, Cas. You take care of Dean the way I – the way I tried to take care of Mary. I can see in your eyes how much you love each other and maybe I should try to get to know you better. I mean, it's obvious you ain't going anywhere.”

“Thank you John. I understand that it must be difficult for you but I appreciate your honesty and I would like to be able to get to know you too. You are right, wherever Dean goes I will follow. I believe we will be together for as long as we live and beyond.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S - I've already written the proposal :p It's SO cute!


	7. The Hunter and The Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean enjoyed long, lazy showers – giving Cas enough time to prepare. The bunkers water pressure was Deans second great-love but on this occasion Cas would not be jealous. He lit several candles and turned out the lights. The glow from the flames was soft and relaxing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I was going to write another chapter before this one but since you've all so nicely requested it - here IT is!

### Chapter Seven: The Hunter and The Angel

Charlie and Kevin were due to arrive during the night so Sam sat poised in the library at his laptop ready to sneak them in to their rooms. Jody Mills and Garth both set to get into Lebanon sometime the next evening in time for the party.

 

Dean enjoyed long, lazy showers – giving Cas enough time to prepare. The bunkers water pressure was Deans second great-love but on this occasion Cas would not be jealous. He lit several candles and turned out the lights. The glow from the flames was soft and relaxing. He had been unsure just how 'chick-flick' to make this moment but after much consideration he knew that Dean would love this, even if he never admitted it outside of their room. Cas took the bouquet of roses from their hiding place and arranged them in a vase on the bedside table. He placed an apple pie baked that morning just next to the vase. Finally, he quickly changed into new dress pants, a formal white shirt and his blue tie that he had worn for so many years. He rolled his shirt sleeves up to his elbows and attempted to fix his tie right. Somehow it still ended up twisted and loose – just the way Dean had secretly always liked it. With his heart thudding against his ribs, Cas checked the rings in their box for the hundredth time and hid it in his trouser pocket as he heard the water in the ancient pipes shut off. Cas rubbed a shaking hand over the back of his neck and fiddled with the short hairs at the base of his skull. In all of his time as an angel he had never felt so nervous, yet excited, as he did now. Dean stepped back into their room and froze at the sight before him.

“Cas? What's -”

“Dean, please sit. I have something I wish to say.” Dean took a seat on the edge of the bed in front of his angel. His angel who looked so beautiful in the candle light, eyes shining. One look at Dean and Cas' nerves calmed. He smiled wide at his hunter and knew just the right words to say.

“Dean. I do not think that human words are capable of expressing the depth of my love for you. When I had grace, we shared our profound bond of angel grace and human soul – the two resonating against each other in our proximity. Now that I have a soul myself, I know that we are soul-mates. Destined to be together. Our love is special, sacred. This may sound clichéd but – when I wake up you are my first thought, and as I fall asleep you are the last thing on my mind as my dreams take me. If I could have nothing in this world but you, or everything else without you – you would be my choice. I would choose you every time. Looking back over everything we have been through, I would make every decision the same again just to be beside you.” Dean was silent as Cas stepped slowly towards him, a hand reaching into his pocket.

“Dean Winchester.” Deans breath caught in his throat as the small black box in Cas' hand came into view. Cas knelt down before him. “Would you honour me, and make me _so very happy -”_ Cas struggled to speak now as he opened the box. Both mens eyes began to well up.

“Will you – will you marry me, Dean?” Without any hesitation Dean hurled himself onto his knees to be at Cas' level and pulled his beloved into a desperate kiss. He let the tears of joy flow freely from his eyes and he held their foreheads together.

“Yes, Cas. Yes! Of course I will. It was always going to be you, Cas! It could never be anyone but you.” Cas pulled away slightly to take one of the rings from the box. The smooth silver band had three small, dark sapphires set into it.

“I had yours inscribed -” He pressed the ring into Deans palm and kissed him softly. Dean turned the ring over in his hand to read the inside: _I'll watch over you._ Dean threw his arms around his angel and kissed him like it was the last thing he would ever do.

They laid in bed later wrapped up in one another admiring their rings. Cas' was a partner to Deans – his band had three small emeralds. Dean stretched his muscles before tangling himself up in his fiancé. He lifted Cas' left hand and kissed each of his knuckles. Cas closed his eyes and hummed at the sensations.

“I'd like to get yours engraved too, if that's okay?”

“Of course. What would you like it to say?”

“I was thinking – maybe – _I prayed for you_ ” Cas smiled as wide as he could and showered Dean with soft kisses. He could get used to many more nights like this one.

 

The happy couple woke early and headed for breakfast together. As they neared the kitchen, a familiar female voice could be heard.

“So, Sam you gonna tell us why you needed me and the Kev-meister here?”

“Charlie? Kevin?” Dean and Cas entered the room only to have a small redhead throw herself into their embrace.

“What's up, bitches? How's it – oh my god. OH MY GOD!” Charlie started shrieking with excitement when she spotted their rings. “You guys are getting married!! Holy crap this is awesome! Dibs on being Cas' maid-of-honour!” Kevin and Sam rose from the table to give their hugs and congratulations.

“You two got engaged?” Dean expected to turn around to his fathers angry scowl but John actually looked _happy_.

“Welcome to the family, Cas.” He pulled both men into his arms. “This is great, guys. I'm so happy for you both. Now! Is anyone gonna introduce me to these two crazy kids or what?”

Charlie thrust a hand forward for John to shake.

“Charlie Bradbury: computer genius and part-time queen. Since I met these boys I've had a broken arm and had to change my name twice. Oh, and Dean has been inside one of my dreams.” The old hunter was a little taken back by her, but he liked the girls obvious strength of character.

“And you, kid?”

“I'm Kevin. I'm a prophet, I guess.” The boy was quieter and more cautious than Charlie but it was clear that his eyes had seen too much for his young age.

“Name's John, thanks for being there for my boys.”

“Wait as in, 'John Winchester'? As in the Winchester father that the Supernatural books very clearly state as _dead_?” John raised an eyebrow.

“Supernatural books?”

“You guys didn't tell your dad about the books?” Dean cursed under his breath drawing a laugh from Cas.

“Charlie I think we are bombarding poor John this morning. Why don't we have some breakfast first.” The others became involved in making food and coffee as chatter and laughter filled the room - giving Dean an opportunity to privately slide an arm around Cas' hip.

“You're a life-saver, angel.” He whispered, breath tickling Cas' ear.

“You owe me one.” Cas winked and dipped his head quickly biting at the flesh joining his fiancés neck and shoulder. He couldn't help but think how much fun marriage was going to be.

 


	8. Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You tried your hardest to do what you thought was right and to help everyone you loved. Castiel, angel of the lord, I'm so proud of you. You had so much weight on your shoulders that you never should have had, and still you were strong for the both of us when I couldn't be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so sweet! Thank you for all your comments! Sorry chapters will take a little longer to upload now since in my excitement to give them to you I've caught up to where I've written now!  
> A massive thank you to EverydayClumsy for letting me use some of your wonderful ideas in the upcoming chapters! You really inspired me to give this story direction!

### Chapter Eight: Voice

“Nothing, and I mean literally not a thing. From what I can tell there hasn't been any demon or angel activity for weeks. And if there hasn't been anything going on then how is it possible that Dad is back at all?” Sam pushed his laptop away from him and rubbed at his eyes.

“As none of my brothers could be summoned, perhaps it is time we tried Crowley.”

“No. Absolutely not.” John was determined that they would not be playing friendly with this King of Hell he'd heard so much about.

Cas looked to his fiancé for support. The brothers and Cas had quietly discussed this already and decided that it may be the only option.

“I don't like the S-O-B anymore than you do but I think it's the only shot we've got at some answers here.” John leaned back in his chair and threw a hand up in defeat.

“I guess if you boys think it's gonna be okay then I can't argue. Seems like the Winchester huntin' game has changed since my day.” Cas rose to collect the ingredients as the brothers reassured their father that nothing would go wrong. As Cas stepped into the storage room an unmistakeable smell of sulphur hit him.

“Hello Castiel. 'Human' is a good look for you.”

“Crowley.”

“Oh is my old business partner tying the knot? Time to make an honest man out of our little squirrel is it?”

“Why are you here?”

“Well since you boys were about to summon me anyway I'd rather be here on my own terms thank you very much.” Cas was wary, but Crowley didn't appear to be feeling hostile. He straightened up to his full height – for once feeling tall having spent so long around the Winchesters.

“What do you know about the resurrection of John Winchester?” Crowley peered at the ex-angel suspiciously.

“You kidding, right? You mean you really don't know?” Cas squinted and shook his head.

“Looks like somebody needs to have a little chat with big daddy.”

“My father is gone.” Crowley chuckled mirthlessly.

“I wish he bloody was. It'd make my life easier. Tell you what, sweetheart, how's about for old times sake – when you do talk to everyones favourite dead-beat dad – be a good boy and ask him to open my bloody gates again, will you.”

“I do not understand.” The King rolled his eyes impatiently.

“Look, angel it's quite simple. Your _dad_ has shut all my loyal subjects back underground and only _I_ can get in or out. And while you might think that's wonderful I'M FINDING IT REALLY BLOODY IRRITATING!”

Crowley disappeared in annoyance, leaving the man with a new sensation – shock. Dean burst into the room, colliding with a dazed Cas.

“I heard Crowley, where's – Cas?” Dean gripped his angels shoulders and shook him gently.

“Cas? Baby? What's wrong? Talk to me.”

“Dean he -” Cas' voice was barely a whisper. “He said that God...my father is back.”

 

Dean steered his silent angel back into the library and into a seat. He kissed him softly on the forehead, brushing his dark hair back from his forehead.

“I'm gonna go make you some coffee, sit tight baby.” Cas nodded, staring forward at nothing.

“Er.. Sammy, Dad can I have a word in the kitchen please?”

 

“So God closed the gates of hell?”

“Sounds like it. We need to find some way of talking to him or something. But I think Cas needs some time to process this, I mean he's new to being human. He's not so used to feeling stuff in the same way.”

“He felt things before though, right? He definitely loved you, Dean. Enough to fight for you against heaven.”

“Yeah, course he did. I know he's always loved me, Sammy. And for a long time he's loved you as a brother. He just says that feelings seem more...complicated now. Like he's not so equipped to deal with them and sometimes they take him by surprise. I think he just needs a little help with this. Just gimme a few minutes with him alone?”

“Sure, Dean don't worry. We're here if you guys need us.”

Dean carried Cas' far-too sugary coffee to him. There was no response from the former angel as the mug was placed next to him on the table. Cas on a normal day would be so excited by the offer of a sweet, black coffee that he would drink it long before it was cool. Never caring about his burnt tongue enough to stop. Dean gently squeezed an unresponsive shoulder.

“C'mon buddy, talk to me.” He dropped to his knees in front of his angel and took the strong hands that once gave him life in his own. Dean was quiet when he spoke, with words meant only for Cas.

“Cas? Baby it's gonna be okay. If your dad is back – we'll find a way for you to talk to him. We'll get all this fixed, alright. Cas – I need you. I love you.” Blue eyes flickered down to meet green as once again those words stirred Cas from a trance. There were quiet tears now that he tried to blink away.

“Dean, he – he was gone. All that time with my brothers doing so much wrong. He left us. What's worse is he left us with no knowledge of how to be on our own. Without orders, without a path – without him.” Dean took his angel in his arms and stroked soothing circles on his back.

“Hey now, it's okay. You know what I think? He was gone, and that was crappy. You didn't deserve that, but you were so strong, Cas. You tried your hardest to do what you thought was right and to help everyone you loved. Castiel, angel of the lord, I'm so proud of you. You had so much weight on your shoulders that you never should have had, and _still_ you were strong for the both of us when I couldn't be.” Cas relaxed into the embrace and laid his head on Dean's shoulder.

“I guess both of our dads are trying to make up for their crap now right?” Cas chuckled and slid his arms around his fiancé – the man who had continuously been there for him, believed in him and been his rock when things got too heavy.

“I think you are right, although it seems your father is doing a better job of it so far. Once again, God is performing large gestures while ignoring the little things that humans recognise to be important. Being able to speak with him just once, an apology from him – would mean more than him closing the gates of hell.”

“Still a pretty damn good thing though, right?” They laughed softly now. Cas drew back to kiss his beloved, fingers tracing the shape of Dean's strong jaw.

“For a man who once found it so difficult to put voice to his feelings, you always know just the right words.”

“What can I say - you bring out the complete sap in me.” Their eyes met again and like so many times before they became lost in each others gaze. An action that for so long Dean had pretended creeped him out, when in reality it had made him want to put his arms around his friend. To express his feelings – whether they be happy or sad, or just how much love he felt for the angel. Even back when that affection was just that of two best friends who had no idea that they were on the verge of falling completely for each other. Several moments passed before either of them remembered that they didn't have to hide anymore – that if one took the step forward into a kiss they would be welcomed. Cas threaded their fingers together and began leading his hunter out of the room.

“Where are we going?” Cas paused to stroke a hand down Dean's chest and put his lips to the other mans ear.

“I'm going to make love to you.”

“Oh geez, wow lets go.” Cas laughed deeply as Dean all but dragged him down the hall to their room.

 


	9. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, sometimes when I'm real tired, and I'm just about to fall asleep, I get like – snippets. Real quick, flashing memories. But memories for sure. I'm in hell and I'm...well you know what I was doing. But I hear my name spoken, and I turn round and this gorgeous, bright being puts its huge-ass hand on my shoulder. And he tells me – he says “Hello Dean. Do not fear me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I can't help but write Cas and Dean as flirty and sappy and at-it-like-rabbits.

### Chapter Nine: Lights

“Dean! Cas! C'mon lets move it!” John banged his fist against their bedroom door. The four of them were meant to have the car packed and maps sorted to find a gateway to heaven, but the lovers were still yet to leave their room. Since Cas was the only one of them who had ever used the gate, and Cas wouldn't go anywhere without Dean, John and Sam couldn't exactly leave without them.

“Boys! Get up it's like 10am!” If John had ever had to share a motel room with the pair before, he would have realised what a bad idea it was to listen at the door -

“ _Cas...._ ” The sigh of his eldest son was more than he needed to hear and he stomped back towards the library. Sam was packing his laptop away when his father stepped into the room – looking about ready to puke.

“You listened to see if they were awake didn't you.”

“God damn I wish I hadn't.” Sam laughed.

“Yeah they have this gross thing where they purposefully wake up super early everyday just so they can get enough 'intimate' time before a hunt. Count yourself lucky you weren't stuck in a room with them trying – and failing – to be quiet the first night they figured their shit out.” John pulled a face and helped Sam look over the maps again. It wasn't long until they could here the sounds of giggling approaching from the hall. Dean stopped and leant his back against the door frame of the library, their fingers entwined he gently pulled Cas towards him into a slow, deep kiss.

“Ew guys, c'mon!” Cas gave his fiancé a last soft kiss before pulling away. They shared the same wide grin and continued staring into each others eyes as they made their way towards Sam and John.

“Guess you boys aren't exactly saving anything for the wedding night, then?” Dean chucked and finally looked at his father. Still love drunk on Cas, he shook his head.

“Nah, you _seen_ this guy? Couldn't if I tried. _God damn you're beautiful!_ ” Cas went to stand behind Dean and put his arms around his hunters stomach. He kissed him on the side of the head and hugged him tightly.

“Are you both ready to leave? I'm not exactly sure if or how this will work, but I believe the portal to Heaven that I used as an angel might be our only chance.”

“Yeah we've been ready for a while now thanks, Romeo.”

 

The forest where the Cas remembered the portal to be was a good two days drive from the bunker. They would have to stay in motels along the way, but that was no different from growing up on the road. Except now Sam and John would be sharing a different room from Dean to give him and his angel what was apparently “crucial” privacy.

“Is splitting ourselves up really a good idea?”

“Well Sammy I thought that one time you walked in on us was enough for you but if you insist -”

“Gross, Dean! It's only two nights, do you have to?” Dean looked over his shoulder at Cas seated in the back of the Impala. Deans breath hitched as his angel looked up at him through his eyelashes, giving him a devilish smirk. The wink and the way Cas licked his lips was too much for him.

“Yep yep definitely havin' our own room.” Sam faked retching noises.

“You two are disgusting.”

“It's called 'love', Sammy. And when two grown-ups love each other very much -”

“OKAY okay you can have your damn separate room!” Dean laughed and threw a look in his rear-view mirror.

“I'm mentally high-fiving you, babe.”

“I am aware and I am returning the gesture.” John had been silent the whole drive, lost in his thoughts.

“You think you two'll have any kids?” The couple were silent for a moment but Deans answer took his father by surprise.

“Uh...Yeah. Yeah we wanna adopt once we settle in to bein' married, you know?”

“Obviously any child would be a blessing, but we are hoping to have two girls.” John smiled at the thought, his eyes a little damp.

“I get to be a granddad? You boys are gonna be great dads. You got so much love between you – that's the kinda home kids need to come in to. Just...the huntin' life -”

“No. No we want them to be able to be kids. Someday we'll tell 'em. Tell 'em daddy was an angel who pulled their pops outta hell. But – not till they're older.”

“Dean I – that's really great guys.” Dean ruffled his brothers long hair.

“Hey, don't get all sappy _Uncle_ Sammy! Don't want my kids growing up thinkin' you're a wuss now, do we?”

“Shut up, jerk!” There was no malice as the brothers taunted each other in the front of the car. Their noise gave John enough cover to quietly talk to Cas.

“I know I gave you a hard time at first but you and Dean are really perfect for each other. I'm so happy that I got to come back and meet you and see how much you've affected my sons lives. I'm just trying to say that – I'm glad it was you, Cas. I'm glad it was you that my boy fell in love with. Mary, Deans mother, she'd have loved you.”

 

Cas had his eyes screwed up and his fingers pushing into his temples when Dean emerged from the bathroom.

“You okay?”

“Yes I just have a headache.” Dean knelt in front of their motel bed and gently replaced Cas' fingers with his own. Cas hummed in appreciation and lent his forehead against his hunters.

“It feels...odd? I think? It is sharp and bright somehow?” Dean huffed a laugh and muttered to himself.

“Sounds like your voice.”

“Sorry?”

“Uh like your voice. Your real voice. When I heard it before it stung like hell but something in my head told me that it was bright. That you were bright.” Cas opened his eyes and took Deans hands into his lap.

“If there is one thing I regret, it is that I never found a way to show you my true form before it was lost. I wanted so badly for you to see the real me, to hear my true voice. But that can never happen now.”

“Cas, baby, I _do_ see the real you. I see you when I look into your eyes.” He lifted himself from the floor to sit beside Cas on the bed.

“You know, sometimes when I'm real tired, and I'm just about to fall asleep, I get like – _snippets._ Real quick, flashing memories. But memories for sure. I'm in hell and I'm...well you know what I was doing. But I hear my name spoken, and I turn round and this gorgeous, bright being puts its huge-ass hand on my shoulder. And he tells me – he says “Hello Dean. Do not fear me.” Then he lifts me up and the memory's over.” Looking at Cas now, Dean felt like there was still some of the angelic being shining through those blue eyes.

“That – that was me. I said that. Oh, Dean you saw me and you remember!” Cas threw his arms around his hunter, his righteous man - his side of the memory playing back in his head. The angel Castiel had felt like weeping the first time he saw Dean Winchesters soul. So beautiful – and yet strangely so like his own grace. The two began resonating and connecting the moment Castiel had touched him.

“So er...wanna do it?”

“Dammit Dean, sometimes romance is not your forte.” He laughed anyway knowing that although he would never have his grace or wings again – Cas' wonderful fiancé was the most precious thing he had ever known.

 


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He quickly swallowed two more pain pills and rested his head in his hands, elbows braced on the table top. He became vaguely aware that Dean's hand was soothingly stroking his thigh but seeing was now becoming difficult. Cas' vision turned white before fading back into the real world – or atleast a very blurry version of it.   
> -CASSSTIELLLL- the sound inside of his own head was the last thing Cas was aware of before fainting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda short sorry! Still more to come, don't worry! Thank you again for all your comments and I'd like to thank EverydayClumsy again for letting me run with some of their ideas for this!

### Chapter Ten: Home

Cas' headache had only gotten worse overnight. Dean had begun referring to it as a migraine but speaking made it hurt more so Cas didn't ask what that meant. The four were discussing possible plans of action in the kitchen space of the couples motel room.

“So I think I found a ritual in one of Bobbys books that might open the gate for us but we're going to need...” Sams voice was drowned out by the shrieking inside of Cas' head. He could see that the others were talking but he could hear nothing but the high pitched ringing of the pain. He quickly swallowed two more pain pills and rested his head in his hands, elbows braced on the table top. He became vaguely aware that Dean's hand was soothingly stroking his thigh but seeing was now becoming difficult. Cas' vision turned white before fading back into the real world – or atleast a very blurry version of it.

_-CASSSTIELLLL-_ the sound inside of his own head was the last thing Cas was aware of before fainting.

 

_I've been here. No. I was made here. I know this place. Know it so well - like I know Dean. But it's so bright. Was it always this bright? Maybe it's my human eyes struggling with a place only angels are meant to see. Am I dead?_

_CASTIEL_

_Father?_

_IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME, CHILD._

_I am looking for you, father._

_THE GATE IS SEALED. THE ANGELS WILL REMAIN IN HEAVEN. THEY WILL NO LONGER TROUBLE YOUR WORLD._

_I do not understand._

_THE SCRIBE HAD TO BE STOPPED. I HAVE GROWN TIRED OF MY CHILDREN ATTEMPTING TO KILL MY OTHER CREATIONS._

_I see. And Hell?_

_EARTH DESERVES SOME TIME OF PEACE. HELLS 'KING' IS STILL ABLE TO USE ITS GATE, BUT HE WILL GROW TIRED OF IT IN TIME. HE WISHES TO BE HUMAN. YOU AND YOUR HUMANS WILL GIVE HIM THIS WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT._

_Father, did you resurrect John Winchester?_

_YOU RESSURRECTED JOHN WINCHESTER, MY CHILD._

_But I -_

_YOUR GRACE AT THE TIME OF ITS EXTRACTION – YOU THOUGHT ONLY OF THE SAFETY AND HAPPINESS OF YOUR HUMAN. SINCE YOU LAID YOUR HAND UPON HIM IN HELL, HE HAS BEEN YOUR PRIORITY._

_Father -_

_I DO NOT BEGRUDGE THIS, CASTIEL. WHEN I SENT YOU TO RAISE THE RIGHTEOUS MAN, I KNEW THAT THE DEED WOULD LEAD TO YOUR FALL. BUT I KNEW THAT THIS WOULD TURN TO BE WHAT YOU CRAVED. WHEN THE SCRIBE REMOVED YOUR GRACE IT RESPONDED TO YOUR WISHES TO KEEP YOUR HUMAN SAFE. THE LOVE WITHIN YOU IS SO STRONG, CASTIEL. THE GRACE WENT TO A SOUL OF WINCHESTER BLOOD WHO COULD CARE FOR THE HUMAN._

_What is to become of me now?_

_I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO YOUR HUMAN. BUT THE FORM YOU TAKE IS YOUR OWN CHOICE. IF GRACE IS WHAT YOU SEEK – IT CAN BE GIVEN AGAIN._

_No I – I will remain human, Father._

_AS YOU WISH, CASTIEL._

_Father may I -_

_YES I WILL BRING THE SOUL BACK INTO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING. DO NOT WORRY YOURSELF OVER MATTERS OF HEAVEN AND HELL ANYMORE, CASTIEL. ENJOY YOUR LIFE AS A HUMAN – FOR WE SHALL MEET AGAIN UPON YOUR SOULS RETURN TO HEAVEN._

 

Cas woke with a start, drawing deep breaths. He felt as though he had been drowning.

“Cas? Cas, you're awake!” Strong arms wrapped themselves tighter around him as his vision cleared again.

“Dean! I – My father – I was in heaven again.”

“What?” Cas pulled himself up to sit against the headboard of the motel bed. Dean must have carried him there when he lost consciousness. The sight of his new family warmed Cas' chest.

“John, my grace is what brought you back. When it was stolen from me, I wanted Dean to be taken care of so badly that it went to your soul and gave you life. And err....er..Hell! Yes my father has sealed hell and the angels in heaven and -”

“Woah, woah take it easy. You've got time to tell us everything. I think maybe you should rest for now and we'll talk about it when you wake up.” Cas did feel lethargic. His head still ached but the splitting feeling was gone. He took a moment to feel the sensations of being back in his body again. His limbs tired, but very much _his._ Never before, had this vessel felt so very his. Cas found great joy in feeling so connected with his body. Perhaps Father had eased his troubles upon their meeting. Cas' eyelids were drooping now that he thought about it.

“Okay, Dean.” He lay back into the bed, muscles stiff and weary.

“I'm just glad you're alright, angel.” Cas began to drift and his words were slurred.

“That's just it Dean. He said...could be an angel again. Didn't want it. Just want you...”

 

When he woke again, he was alone with Dean in their room. Cas' hunter was curled around him in the bed, soft sleepy breaths tickling his neck. He was sure it was dark outside but with the old curtains shut it was difficult to tell. He stroked Deans hair, but had no intention of waking the man.

“If my father does what he promised – then I hope it makes you happy. You deserve what he said he would give.” With a last kiss to Deans hair, Cas shut his eyes and drifted back into dreams of sunny afternoons in fall with his hunter by his side.

 

 


	11. Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bobby – I think he knew I loved you. Hell, I reckon he knew before I did. When you were stuck in Purgatory, he'd ask me all the time how I was coping. And he'd give me this look – like he knew just how I felt, but also like he thought I was a dumbass.”

### Chapter Eleven: Knowing

Dean threw his bag down on the library table.

“Man, it's good to be home. So...what do we do now?” Sam sank into one of the chairs and let his long legs stretch right out under the table.

“What do you mean?”

“Well – the huntin' gig is up. Atlest for a while. So what now? We go all civilian?”

“Honestly Dean, I think this is probably as good a time as ever for you to do that. I mean, You got Cas, you guys are getting _married._ Dude, you are literally gonna have the apple-pie life we always talked about. Well – maybe a little gayer but – hey!” Dean playfully threw one of his worn boots at his brother. Sam was right though. Dean was about to start a new life in a way. He was gonna get hitched to his best-friend and hell if he didn't get super excited about that. He smiled warmly, green eyes crinkling at the sides as he watched his gorgeous fiancé head into the kitchen.

“Yeah Sammy, yeah you're right. We gotta start this the way we mean to go on. I just can't believe we get to relax, you know? Feels like a case is gonna pop up any second – even though we know it ain't.”

 

“How about Bobby's yard?” Dean and Cas lay in their bed. Soft candle light illuminating a small portion of the room making their skin golden in the dark. Cas couldn't help but think how much his beloved resembled a Greek god. Every inch of him perfectly sculpted – the angel Castiels greatest work in his own opinion. “Home” to the couple meant moments like this. Their memory foam bed, soft sheets, a warm duvet, and each other. Finger tips gently stroking over shoulders and jaw-lines. Delicate kisses on warm, content flesh.

“You don't want to get married in a church?”

“Our wedding should be a moment equally special to us both. While my existence has revolved around God, religion was never important to you. We should have our ceremony somewhere that has been important to us both as a couple.” Dean tucked his head under Cas' chin while he lazily traced patterns over his fiancés chest.

“Well there's always Purgatory.” They laughed as Cas gently pinched his arm. “Could make me a nice bouquet outta those bushes by the river. I'm kidding! Bobby's is a great idea!” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's torso and let his eyes fall shut as he breathed against the hunters hair. The sweet smell of this man could relax him in a heartbeat and lull him to sleep on any night.

“You know – I think he knew, Cas.”

“I'm sorry?” He drew back a little to meet those beautiful green eyes with his own.

“Bobby – I think he knew I loved you. Hell, I reckon he knew before I did. When you were stuck in Purgatory, he'd ask me all the time how I was coping. And he'd give me this look – like he knew just how I felt, but also like he thought I was a dumbass.” Cas considered Deans words for a moment. He had always liked and respected Bobby, and was glad that Dean had someone to care for him while he was so worried about caring for Sam.

“I think Bobby did know. Love changes you. Changes your priorities. He will have recognised this in you the moment you fell for me. I also believe that it was once he noticed this that he began to feel affection for me. Bobby was aware of the sacrifices I made in your name: whether right or wrong. And how much I gave for you – to protect you – and I hope he knew that I always loved you too.” A warm, calloused hand slid over Cas' chest as Dean became drowsy.

“I'm glad he's in Heaven now at rest. And I'm actually glad my Dad is gonna be there with us. I just wish-” He paused, the words refusing to form.

“What is it, Dean?”

When he spoke again it was soft and wistful.

“I wish my Mom could be there. She'd have loved you.” The former angel could feel the tears dripping from his lovers eyes onto his bare shoulder. He kissed Dean's forehead and held him tight through the sadness. As good as Dean was getting with expressing his feelings, Cas knew that there were still times when he needed to deal with them in his own mind before giving them a voice. Some time passed before Dean let out a shakey sigh and sniffed the last of the pain away.

“I'm so tired. Domestic life makes me sleepy.”

“Would you like me to assist you, my love?”

“Yeah, Cas.” He huffed a laugh. “You know how Enochian poetry always sends me off.”

“Of course, Dean.” Cas broke out in a grin. “Would you like me to pretend you do not enjoy poetry for the sake of your precious manliness?”

 

Sam poured out coffee for himself and his father. John was still quiet in his consideration until he was handed a steaming mug.

“Thanks Son, so they thinking Bobby's place?”

“Yeah. I think it's a pretty good idea. Bobby meant so much to all of us, you know. They just want something simple and familiar.”

“Bobby liked Cas, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah he did. I never told Dean this but one night when Cas was still lost, and Dean had drunk himself to sleep – Bobby told me that I had to get Cas back no matter what. Cause he knew then that Dean couldn't live without him. Sometimes I forget how insightful he was but – he knew. He knew that Dean would just wither away without Cas. Hell, Dad, looking back on it it was so obvious how they felt. But I didn't see it and neither did he. The one person who did was Bobby. He said to me: 'Just prepare yourself, cause if you don't find that angel then your brother isn't gonna stick around for much longer.'”

“I ain't a bit surprised. Now, you 'n' me – we lost the person we loved. And that threw us out into the huntin' world. But Dean? He told me what happened when him and Cas were stuck in that place, and it is just like him to blame himself. They way those boys are with each other – I can't imagine either of 'em would stand living in a world without the other.” They drunk their coffee in silence – both men thinking back to the loved ones they had lost, and how lucky Dean and Cas were that they had always made it back to each other time and time again. Sam knew that the love his brother and the angel shared had taken far too long to speak its name but was special, none the less. As weird as life without hunting was going to be he couldn't help but be relieved that his family would be allowed to grow in a safe world without monsters.

 

 


End file.
